Heart Vacancy (A Wanted FanFic)
by SylvanGirl18
Summary: Kaleigh is living the life she always dreamed, studying to be a writer and Columbia, one of the best schools in the city of New York. She has her best friend and her boyfriend by her side. But what happens when she finds someone else to fill the void in her heart, someone other than Kipton?


**Kaleigh's POV**

_Kaleigh's World…_ _"I'm gonna pick up the pieces, and build a lego house…If things go wrong we can knock it down…"_ _ -Ed Sheeran_ _Hey crazy world, how is everyone doing today? As I sit here listening to Ed Sheeran sing about the idea of breaking down something that is wrong and re-building it, well I can't help but wonder if that's what everyone does with their lives? Speaking of walls, and pieces, and bricks per say (the ones I am staring at as I sit in my empty studio…), are we all bricks? Are we all randomly placed together in a giant wall, soon to be ignored by the person looking in from the outside. A brick, like many things in this world, sits there lifeless and get's walked past by millions of people in the world, those people not realizing that if it wasn't for that brick, that wall could come tumbling down on them at any moment on time. Bricks don't get noticed, unless they stand out; you ever seen that one brick in the wall that is a tad bit brighter compared to the others? Well that is all of you guys! My lovely readers, you are the types, like many other people that live in the hustling bustling city of New York that stands out. You don't care what others think, you will wear what you want when you want and if anyone thinks differently well you tell them to 'stick it where the sun don't shine' . We all adore those kinds of people, the kind of humans that work against the crowd, but what about the ones that go with? The people like me that stick to the wall, blend in as much as possible. What if some of us enjoying being a wallflower (before it was cool)? Well those people are needed just as much as the crazy, outgoing types._ _We were always told to stick to our group growing up, "Go on Kaleigh, hang out with the girls you get on with…", "It's fine if they don't like you, their just a different type of person…". Gosh the amount of things that my mum said well growing up was insane! Yes mother, the girls that are bullying me are just a different type of person, that's why they hang out with other people. Of course the quiet girls are the ones I should hang out with, so I DON'T expand my concept of the human type. (Granted I never told her they were actually bullying me…). Well maybe that was wrong of our parents to do, maybe just maybe we should of pushed the idea of equality._ _Cause as much as we tend to disagree, the reason that wall is still standing is because of the bright bricks, as well as the less vibrant ones. They sit there together leaning on each other for support. Maybe just maybe, if we all gave a shoulder to lean on, wallflower or not; the world would be a much stronger place._

"Kaleigh…." A voice called out as the knocking on my door continued snapping me out of the world I was living in. "Shit" I muttered realizing that Nathan was stopping by tonight to hang out before he was leaving. I leaped off my bed running towards the front door, not that there was a long ways to go since I did live in the tiniest studios known to the East Village.

"Sorry" I exhaled opening my door to find Nathan standing there in jeans and a white t-shirt, snapback covering his brown hair, smile across his face and hands shoved in his front pockets. "I was writing…"

"Your still into blogging huh?" Nathan questioned raising his thick eyebrows, one of his trademarks as a boy bander. Nath was in the boyband The Wanted, we never really discussed any of that anyways since it didn't really matter. I was Nathan's friend because he was a awesome guy, not because he was famous; heck I didn't even know the other lads, it wasn't really my type of music, no offense to Nathan or anything. He opened his arms and I ran into them, I loved his hugs they were the most genuine hugs I ever knew.

"Of course, when am I not writing? But hey, I could have been writing a paper of some sort…" I explained leaving his grasp; I made my way into the tiny kitchen that lined a small wall in my apartment. "Tea?"

"Is that even a valid question?" Nathan asked as he made his way over to my bed, throwing his leather jacket on the tiny red loveseat I had situated against the brick wall. I stood on my toes reaching for the kettle before grabbing it, filling it with warm water and plugging it in.

"You know you should really cover up…" Nathan chuckled, I turned around frowning before looking down at the shorts and oversized hoodie I was wearing. "There could be peeping Tom's…"

"There aren't any don't you worry, no one would want to look at me anyways" I added shaking my head. I wasn't anything beautiful, no Cher Lloyd or anything like that. I wasn't abnormally large but I wasn't a stick either, I was average height and didn't have much else going for me. I grabbed my elastic from my wrist and tied up my long blonde hair in a loose bun, "Am I cute yet?" I joked making a disgusting face at Nathan.

"Absolutely ravishing" he exclaimed, I just grabbed the tea bags, placing them in two mugs before pouring the now scorching water, the steam hitting my face. I walked over to the bed carefully handing Nath his mug before sitting down on my bed, crossing my legs. I could tell he was glancing over at my tumblr account, something I kept private, the only person that knew my tumblr was Karly, and that was because she was my best mate. I quickly leaned over shutting closed my computer as quickly as possible before smiling and taking a sip of my hot tea.

"So, when do you fly out?" I questioned.

"We are off tomorrow morning and then back here in a few weeks or so…" Nathan explained as he blew on his hot mug, trying to cool it down.

"I forgot you liked it warm not hot…" I mumbled biting my lip, I always messed up his tea order, something that aggravated me.

"Kals don't even…." He said propping his head to the right, I just giggled, "There's the Kaleigh I know" he soon said, a grin being pulled across his face.

"So you will be back here in a few weeks?"

"Maybe a month, who knows! All I know is they want to record a album over here, so I will be back!"

"Good, I love having you around, I'm a lot less stressed when you're here…""Of course, I just distract you from school…."

"I'm a writing major" she rolled her eyes, "not much to distract me from…"

"A writing major at one of the best schools in the country…" he exclaimed, "So don't even say that…"

"What's with you telling me what to do…" I questioned slyly causing Nathan to chuckle, "I'm a independent woman you know!"

"Oh trust me I know" Nathan said raising his eyebrows yet again before placing his tea on my nightstand, I leaned over him placing mine down as well.

"TV time?" I questioned.

"But of course!" he smiled.


End file.
